The Spiderwoman's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Abandoned in an alley, young Harry Potter is jumped by a group of thugs. However, his hero steps in to save him. And she also gives him something he never had before: love. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice winters night in New York. The grand city had just gotten some snow fall the day before so many of the sidewalks were covered in a white sheet. Many people were enjoying their night life, yet for one such family it was not a good night.

Vernon Dursley had a scowl on his face as he sat by the table in a hotel room a newspaper in his hand. His family was busying

themselves as well. Petunia was sitting in front of a mirror trying to make herself look presentable, and Dudley was watching the telly.

"In local news. Reports indicate the fire was started by Harry Osborn of the Osborn's. Reports state that he started it to get back at his father, who has stated he was passing his business onto someone else."

The two adults turned to the television now slightly curious. "Stupid brat. I met Osborn before, he has a way with people." Vernon said with a scowl. He was supposed to meet with Osborn during his stay.

'Thankfully help arrived in the form of the new hero on the block, Spider-Woman who jumped into the flaming building and pulled Mr. Osborn, along with many others to safety."

The image on he T.V was one that made both parents scowl. The person was definitely female, yet her form was hidden behind a black and white suit. The top half was white with hood hiding the white mask with red rings that made out the eyes. The lower half from around her chest down was a shiny black, till the soles of her feet witch were a bright blue. Her arms and the inside of her hood was a light red almost pink with light blue webbing design going down her arms and underside of the hood.

"What a freak." Vernon said with a hint of disgust. "Just lock her up with the rest of the freaks!" he stated firmly. Much to his family's agreement.

However, one member thought differently. Hiding in a slightly opened closest was a small boy who looked like he has seen better days. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a BIG fan of the costumed heroine. He had remembered seeing clips of her when he cleaned the house and the T.V was on and had been enraptured by her. He thought she was amazing with her powers, and that she did good things…it made him want to do good things also…but he would always get punished when he tried.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Dudley wined.

Vernon smiled at his son. "Well then…BOY!" he shouted causing the little boy to jump and slowly open the door to the closet and walk out.

"Y-Yes, uncle Vernon...I'll go cook..." Vernon sneered.

"Eavesdropping, were you?" He said with a scowl. "I think that's worth a punishment." Harry flinched.

"Please, no...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just-" Vernon didn't care in the slightest.

"Come in here now, boy." Harry hung his head dejectedly and went to accept his punishment.

Meanwhile...

Out in the city, the young superhero, Gwen Stacy, perched atop the rooftop. She was out on patrol...And currently, she wasn't really finding much of anything.

"Slow night." Gwen said to herself as she gazed around on her perch. "This…is…odd." She was actually unnerved by the lack of activity this night. She extends her arm and pressed down on her palm and let out a web that attached to a building. "That should be a good thing but…" she leaped off the roof and held onto her web line swinging away. "I feel…bored." She muttered."

She swung around the town trying to find any kind of crime and came up with none. "Okay are the criminals having a secret meeting and I was not aware of this?"

She swung around and landed on the side of the building sticking to it with ease. She turned around so she could look out keeping her feet attached as she crossed her arms over her chest a small pout under her mask. "I feel left out." She huffed.

Suddenly a tingling sensation in the back of her head went off. 'Spider-Sense! YES! ACTION!'

She leaped off the building and shot a web line and swung away to find a few muggers trying to take a car apart. 'How original' she thought with sarcasm. She went to fire a web, at the building only to end up hitting a frozen part and for the web to slip off. 'Oh no…'

The costumed hero looked down as her web slid down, then screamed as it pulled her down with it.

"All right, let's get out of here before-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"OH NO, IT'S THAT SPIDER GIRL! RUN!" One of the muggers exclaimed. They both ran away, screaming, hoping to get away from the sound.

They were long gone by the time Gwen landed headfirst in a mound of snow with her legs sticking out.

'Oh…my head.' Gwen thought as she started to get her senses strait. 'Why is it so dark all of a sudden?' she thought in her leg before she tried to move her legs. 'Oh…well this is embarrassing.' She planted her feet on the ground and with a grunt pulled herself from the snow.

She looked around now alert and ready to fight…only to see no one and a mostly naked car. "Dang it! Stupid Ice!" she shouted. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Great job Gwen, you let them get away while making a fool of yourself. How do you feel?" She shot a web line on a building and gave it a tug to make sure it stuck this time. She jumped up and shot another web line and began to swing. 'Maybe I can catch up to them…yeah I'm not that lucky am I?'

The sight of her web slipping on another slab of ice was her answer. 'OH COME ON!' She flipped in the air and landed on the side of the building, 'HA!' Only to have some snow fall from the roof caching our poor heroine as she fell to the snow pile on the ground with the snow covering her, leaving only her behind to be seen.

Meanwhile, back at the Dursleys, Harry was suffering the worst beating he'd ever suffered in his life. "YOU EAVESDROP...YOU BACKTALK...AND THEN YOU BURN DINNER?! YOU'VE BURNT ALL OF OUR MEALS FOR THE PAST WEEK NOW, BOY!" Harry couldn't respond. It hurt too much...

He had burnt the meals because he was too exhausted from all the chores that were thrust on him...Not that his uncle would listen to reason...

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Vernon roared before dragging the boy to his feet. He dragged Harry out to his car outside, and threw him into the trunk. "I should have done this LONG ago!" He said before slamming the trunk shut. Harry just closed his eyes, whimpered and curled up in a ball, waiting for the drive to be over...

Finally, Vernon came to a stop before going to the trunk and snatching Harry up by the collar of his shirt. He gave him one last punch to the face. "I never want to look at that freaky little face again." He hissed before dragging Harry to the alley. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"No..." He whimpered. Vernon threw him against the wall of the alley.

"Now, you stay here, bloody freak." He hissed dangerously. "And tell. No one." And with that, the obese man stormed back to his car, leaving the confused, terrified child sitting alone in the cold white snow.

What both of them failed to notice was the butt sticking out of the snowbank beside the alleyway...

'I. HATE. SNOW!' Gwen thought as she pushed herself from the snow pile. She glared with hatred at the building she webbed too. 'AND ICE TOO!'

Her mood got better however when she felt the tingling in the back of her head, "Hello misplaced aggression!" she said with a smirk as she followed her spider-sense into an alleyway.

Harry Potter was terrified and in pain. He looked around the dark and cold ally way with wide scared eyes. 'What do I do?' he asked himself.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we got here boys." Harrys head snapped over to the voice and he shrunk back in fear. A group of men had surrounded the scared child. They all had a look on their face that the boy knew too well, and it scared him terribly.

"Looks someone lost their kid…maybe we should give him back to his folks…for a set amount of course." The leader said with a cruel smirk.

Harry tried backing further into the alleyway wall. "Come on kid, don't be like that. We aren't going to hurt ya…much." He pulled out a knife and fresh tears started to pour from the boy's eyes.

"Please…please…"

The man opened his mouth to speak...but quite suddenly felt something slam into the back of his head before falling into unconsciousness.

Harry looked confused, but then his eyes widened when he saw what was responsible.

"So, you boys are gonna go and pick on a little kid, huh? I've met some low-down criminal scum in my time as a hero, but that takes the cake." Gwen said, smirking under her mask.

"Oh crap, we're screwed!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Keep it together! Just be careful! We can take her if-" He was promptly knocked unconscious.

"Yeah, no." Gwen said.

Harry watched with wide eyes at the spectacle that was happening before him. The hero was like a dancer avoiding hits and delivering her own to some of the crooks. She ducked and dived and spun around all while dealing a great deal of pain.

One mook approached her from behind with a steal pipe. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shouted "Look out!" his voice was so weak though.

Yet it seemed she heard him as she spun around with a kick aimed right at the man's head witch sent him flying to the side. He grinned before wincing in pain again

'Thank you Spider-Sense.' She thought with a smile. She looked around at the knocked out mook's and started to web them up. She dangled her catch on the side of the wall and picked up a business card and placed it in front of cocoon. 'The other spiders do this, why can't I?' she thought to herself

She took a step back and nodded her head at her little wall art dusted her hands and turned around and walked over to the small child.

"Hi little guy. You okay?"

The child was looking up at her with huge eyes, stunned by what he was seeing. "Kid...?"

"It's you..." He said softly. "It's really you..." She smiled beneath her mask.

"Ah, looks like I met up with a fan." She said in amusement. She bent over and picked the boy up gently. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself, little guy?" The child's enthusiasm was extinguished like a candle as he looked down, pain etched into his features.

"I...I..." He stuttered.

Gwen frowned. "Kid...?"

"I got kicked out of my home..."

The girl's eyes widened behind her mask in shock by that. "Oh…well…that sucks." Never let it be said that Gwen Stacy had a way with words. The boy seemed to sag further causing the heroine to panic. "Uh, I mean…that's…uh…are you bleeding?"

Indeed, he was, fresh blood was starting to seep out of his oversized shirt and stain her white gloves. She gave him a worried look. "Kid we need to get you to a doctor." She said.

His eyes widened and he looked up at her. "…I can't."

She sighed softly. "Look, kid you need some medical help. I don't have healing powers...to my shame." She mumbled the last part quietly.

"Uncle Vernon said not to move though…" he said before covering his mouth. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that!

Her eyes narrowed. "Uncle Vernon?" She asked. "Your UNCLE did this to you?!" The child didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

She didn't know what to say or do upon receiving this new information. Here she had a child that had been abused to the point where he was literally bleeding...

At that moment, the maternal instincts that were built into every female that walked the earth kicked in, and she snatched him up and held him to her chest.

"Wh-What...Why...?" He seemed so confused by such a simple display of affection...

"Shhh." She spoke softly running her gloved hand through his hair.

Harry was confused yet he relaxed slightly by her motions cooing slightly when she ran her hand over his head.

The girl smiled slightly at this and looked around at her soundings. 'The hospital is on the other side of town, too far for him in this condition to web sling. I need to take him home and patch him up there, maybe Dad and me can take him then.' She thought before nodding her head.

She looked down at the boy who was giving her the most adorable look of confusion she had ever seen. "I need you to trust me okay. I'm going to take you to my home and get you looked at okay?" she asked him.

"But uncl-"

"He's not here is he?" she asked softly.

The boy shook his head hesitantly.

"Then he won't know okay."

"Promise…?"

She grinned down at him. "On my Spidey powers"

Harry tilted his head. "Is that what they're called?" He asked timidly. Gwen giggled, nodding her head.

"Yes, that's what they are." She replied. "Now come on. We have to get those injuries tended to..."

Harry made himself comfortable as she began to walk. She wasn't about to websling with a child in her grasp. That was just asking for trouble...

The boy was quiet for the first half of the walk back. But then, he began to speak.

"Um...Is it...fun...being a superhero?" He asked as if he was unsure whether he was allowed to or not.

Gwen smiled softly under her mask. "Some days it can be fun. Though it's not always fun and games." She thought with a sad look remembering someone.

"Sorry…" he mumbled feeling bad that he had made her sad.

"It's okay." She said in a whisper. "I made mistakes and it cost me someone…being a hero…it's not easy…but there is one plus." She said more chipper then before.

"What's that?"

"I get to save a cutie like you." She said with an unseen smirk.

Harry's face flushed red as he shifted his eyes away from the red circles. "I'm not cute…"

"Uh yeah you are." She said in a mater of fact tone.

"No…I'm a freak…" he mumbled sadly.

"Freak? That what your uncle called you?" she asked with controlled anger.

The boy nodded softly at that. She let out a sad sigh and hug him closer. "He's wrong buddy. You are no freak. Now I've seen freaks, giant lizards, electric men, flying insane goblins. You? Are an adorable little boy." She spoke with a smile under her mask.

"Really...?" He asked softly.

"REALLY really." She replied, ruffling his hair. He gave her a small smile and snuggled in closer.

She walked in silence for a few moments. Harry had gotten cold and began to shiver, and Gwen was quick to tighten her hold on him. Her body heat seemed to do an effective job calming him down.

Gwen was lost in thought. She'd never really dealt with anything like child abuse before...It seemed so wrong...

She was yanked from her thoughts by a soft whimper from Harry. Blinking, she looked down at him. "What is it?"

"M-My uncle...still has my teddy at the house..."

She gazed down at him sadly. "Oh buddy…" she looked around the aria they were in. "I know you said you don't know where you live…but is there anything that you remember?" she asked him.

Harry looked around the street and froze when he spotted a familiar car parked on the side of the road with his family getting out of it. Gwen saw his reaction and gazed up as well only to grimace at the sight. "Yikes! Those are some nasty looking people. Thank goodness this little guy got his cuteness else were' she felt the wind shift slightly at that causing her to blink and look around before shrugging.

Her eyes narrowed at them and while holding the child protectively started to approach them. She had a few things she wished to say to them.

"Little guy..." She spoke seriously. "I'm gonna talk to the fat guy over there, and get back your bear. Do you want to come?" Harry hesitated and shook slightly.

"I...I...I dunno..." He said uneasily. Gwen sighed.

"I know it's hard...But you really do need to make a choice before he gets away." Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay..." He whimpered. "I'll...stay with you..."

"I promise nothing will happen to you." Gwen said softly, bouncing him in her arms. He just pressed himself closer.

Vernon grumbled to himself as his family and himself walked up to the hotel doors. This town was expensive! The food was WAY overpriced for his liking. The only good thing was that he would never see the freak again.

"HEY TUB OF LARD!" a female voice shouted causing the three to spin around and gape with wide eyes.

Standing there in front of them was the hero Spider-Woman and in her arms was-

"YOU!" the man bellowed as he glared at the boy.

Harry' trembling grew worse and Gwen's grip grew former. "Don't talk to him like that!" she warned.

"You told someone boy!?" he shouted his rage overriding logic right now. "I knew I should have hit you harder!"

Gwen tightened her hold on him. "So you ADMIT you did it, huh?!" She said furiously. "You ADMIT you've been beating him?!" Vernon paled slightly before scowling.

"So what if I did?! It's my property, I can damage it all I want!" Gwen felt rage boil in her chest.

"Property..." She snarled. "That's all he is to you is PROPERTY?!"

"YOU'RE DAMN WELL RIGHT THAT'S ALL HE IS TO ME!"

"YOU WORTHLESS, HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

The man threw a wild punch but was sent flying pack with a strong kick to the gut. He impacted the side of a building with a thud his head slamming into it as well. He stood up dizzily holding his head.

Gwen approached the man moving to the side to avoid the horse woman who tried to strike her. She kicked her in the back sending her down into some muddy snow. Red was all she could see right now as she marched over to the big man intended to hurt him.

A sob from her arms however snapped her out of her rage. She gazed down and instantly felt horrible as she saw the little boy crying and trembling in her arms. "Please…no more. Please." he mumbled so softly she barley heard him.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she held her close to her chest and made soothing noises to try and calm him down. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She whispered, both for her actions and his sake.

Vernon rose up and charged at the woman only to be sent back into the wall stuck in webbing.

'Trusty Spider-Sense saves the day again.' She thought while approaching the big man. She rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a hotel key. "I'll be taking this, there's something HE needs from your room." She said with a growl.

"YOU B***! WHEN I GET DOWN I WILL F-" A ball of webbing snapped to his mouth covering it.

"Language! There are children present!" she scolded him like a child.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Gwen smirked to herself as she walked into the hotel to see the very confused hotel receptionist. "Call the cops please, one case of child abuse." She asked the lady.

The woman looked at the trembling little boy and frowned before nodding. "There room was three floors up, room sixty-five"

"Thanks." She said gratefully. "And uh...sorry about the commotion."

"It's...fine..."

Gwen made her way upstairs, and found the room the Dursleys had been staying in. "Okay, is it in here?"

Harry looked around. "Um...I left him in the closet." He replied. Gwen nodded and walked towards the closet, pulling it open.

There on the floor sat a small teddy bear with a green bow tied around his neck.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed happily, reaching out for it with both arms.

Gwen giggled at the little boy. 'So ADORABLE!' She leaned down and picked up the bear and handed it to the boy who snatched it up and held it tightly.

He looked up at her with adoration in his eyes that filled the girl with great warmth. "Thank you!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

Gwen giggled as she hugged him back and smiled warmly. 'This feels…oddly right.' She thought tightening her grip. A knock on the door snapped the two out of their hug as they looked over to see an older man with a brown jacket and a police badge on the side of his chest.

Gwen's eyes widened behind her mask. "C…Captain Stacy I…"

Captain Stacy smirked at her "Cut it off Gwen its only me." He said.

Gwen sighed as she reached up and pulled the mask of her face letting the blond locks fall down her back and her blue eyes to glare at the man. "I knew telling you would give me trouble."

The man smirked at her then looked at the small child. "Is there a story to this? I don't get these kind of calls when Spider-Woman asked for a police force to come to her. What's going on Gwen?" he asked worried.

Gwen grimaced and tightened her hold on the child, who was looking at her curiously. "We...have a serious case of child abuse." She explained. "The fat man...He admitted to me he's been beating Harry here."

"Son is this true?" The officer asked. Harry looked down and nodded shyly. The man narrowed his eyes. "Hmm...Don't worry little guy. He'll be going somewhere he'll NEVER hurt you again."

"That's right." Gwen replied with a nod. Harry sniffled slightly, feeling much better now.

"I'll take him down. You decide what to do with the little guy." Gwen nodded.

"Bye, Captain Stacy!" She called after him. She then looked down at the boy's curious expression. "What's up?" She asked, amused.

"Um...Why'd you take your first face off?" He asked, referring to her mask. He was still young and naive, and thought the mask was actually her face.

Gwen stared at him for second before she started to giggle then started to laugh hard.

Harry tilted his head and blinked. 'What did I say…?'

Gwen wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down. "Oh...my sides…they hurt…" she giggled again.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be buddy!" she said with a chipper tone. "I needed that laugh!" She poked his nose "You are a such a cute kid!"

"I am..?" he asked shyly.

"Uh-huh" she nodded with a grin.

"The other face-" she giggled lightly, "It's a mask I were so people don't recognize me." She said.

"But why…?"

"So that bad things don't happen to the people I care about. Also I hate the press." She said with a shrug.

Harry blinked a bit not fully understanding but got the basic point. "Why did you show it to that man…?" he asked her.

She grinned down at him, "Well he is my daddy." She reviled shocking the child.

"Your…daddy?"

"Yup! At first he didn't know, but he started to put the pieces together and found the truth about me…he was against it at first, but over time he started to help me when he can." She explained to the child.

Harry nodded slowly. "Cool."

Gwen smirked, "It is." She leaned down and gave the boy a kiss on nose making him blink at her wide eyes before she covered her face with the mask. "Anything else you need hear buddy?"

The boy gaped at her for a second before shaking his head no.

"Alright then. Let's get you patched up and get some food, I bet your hungry."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but his tummy spoke instead causing him to blush and the hero to giggle. "See. It knows what I'm talking about." She started for the door gently rocking the boy. "Let's get you home and fed, then I can tell you some cool stories."


	2. Chapter 2

The spider themed heroine walked down the New York streets with a small child bundled in her arms. She smiled down at him through her mask and shook her head as he was clutching his bear tightly. 'He's so cute. Who could ever want to hurt an adorable little boy like him.'

She waved at a few passersby who stared at her with perplexed expressions. She didn't mind, in fact she found it short of funny seeing all the reactions. Harry was looking around at all the people staring at them and nuzzled more into her arms trying to be as small as possible.

Gwen seemed to noticed and ran her gloved hand through his hair making him smile and close his eyes in content. She walked down the road and walked into an alleyway. Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked around fearfully.

Gwen smiled down at him and patted his head. "Relax buddy. I need to change clothes."

Harry blinked up at her confused. "Why…?" he asked.

"Well I can't go around wearing my superhero costume everywhere, can I?" She replied teasingly, ruffling his hair. "It's cool and all, but I'd blow my cover."

"Oh...Okay. I'll wait." Harry replied before sitting politely. Gwen smiled.

"There's a good boy." She then stepped out of sight.

When she came back out, she was wearing a white turtle neck, with a blue jacket, a black skirt with black leggings and blue boots. Her suit was kept inside a backpack she wore on her back.

Harry looked over at her and gave her a small grin. Gwen smiled back at him and lifted him up in her arms and continued her walk to her apartment. She ran her fingers playing with his hair and rocking him gently as she walked making sure he was warm and comfortable.

They soon made it back to the apartment complex making the boy's eyes grow comically wide.

Gwen held back a chuckle. "What is it buddy?" she asked sweetly.

"It's so bad…you live here?" he asked her with wide eyes.

Gwen nodded with an amused smile. "Yup."

She walked up the steps and entered the main room and went over to check her mailbox for anything. "Does…does that mean I have to clean all of it?"

Gwen shooked her head. "Nope. It means you have to clean NONE of it." She replied calmly. "Besides, I only live in one room. There's a whole bunch of people living here."

"Like...Like a city...?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, kinda. It's like an indoor city." Gwen nodded. "Now let me show you what it's like inside."

She stepped into the building and walked up to her room.

"Y-You sure you don't want me to clean?"

"Only when you make a mess yourself." She said with a wink. Harry gave a slow nod at that.

Gwen walked up the stairs looking over her mail, 'Bill, bill, bill, oooh Science weakly." She said with a grin. She walked to her door and dug around for her key in her pocket. Harry watched her and looked at the door and felt a pull from inside himself.

'Click'

The door suddenly opened.

Gwen looked up with wide eyes. She looked down the halls before looking down at Harry who was looking up at her confused as well. "Well…that was strange." She gave a hesitant shrug and walked into her apartment giving it a look over before closing her door. 'I could have sworn I locked it.'

She shook those thoughts away and walked over to the small dining area where she placed Harry down on the table, she tossed her bag onto the loveseat and tossed the bills on the table next to him.

She leaned down to look him in the eyes with a warm expression. "So what are you hungry for buddy?"

Harry looked down shyly. "I...I'll eat whatever you give me..." He replied softly. Gwen smiled.

"All right, let's have some..." She checked inside the cupboards. "Hmm...Why don't I make us some spaghetti then?" Harry smiled.

"That sounds yummy." He replied softly. Gwen nodded.

"All right then, spaghetti it is!" She pulled out the noodles.

"C-Can I help...?"

She turned to him confused. "With what?"

"M-Making the spag-spagat…" he pouted to himself as he couldn't get the word right.

Gwen giggled lightly at the cute act and patted him on the head. "Sorry buddy, but you're too young to be near a stove."

"But…I did it all the time…"

Gwen griped the box tightly in her hand but kept her smile on her face. "Did you?" she asked surprised.

The boy nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I cooked all the meals…though I don't think I am any good…they never liked it.

Gwen sighed deeply, before relenting. "How about you...stir the sauce?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yay! I'm helping Spider-Woman!" He cheered, making his way over. Gwen giggled.

"Yes you are." She nodded. "So...you know how to do it?"

"Kinda..."

"Let me teach you how to make it the best it can be..."

For the next hour the two worked over the spaghetti, Gwen telling him how to make it and showing him how it's done. He had watched in silence and nodded along doing it after she was done.

Gwen watched with surprise and a twinge of sadness, a child his age should never have a skill to cook. She had thought with some bitterness. She had helped him with everything and did not let her gaze leave him afraid that if she did he would do something to hurt himself.

Soon they were both sitting at the table in front of each other. She gave him a smile and patted his head. "Bon appétit!" she said before digging in. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow this is good!'

Harry looked at her and felt joy when he saw her enjoy the meal. He looked back down at his own plate and frowned slightly. 'Am…I allowed to eat this?' he asked himself. 'She said it was for us…but…do I dare…?

Gwen noticed his hesitation. "Everything okay buddy?" she asked him.

He blinked, then looked at her. "I-I can eat, right?" Gwen groaned internally, knowing what happened by this point.

"Totally." She replied. "You helped make it, it's only right you get to eat it." Harry smiled and took a bite. "Mmm...It's good."

"Well, I had a good cook helping me." Gwen replied with a shrug. Harry blushed.

"You think so...?"

"Oh yeah. You really know your way around the kitchen."

Harry blushed and looked down with a tiny smile. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Gwen smiled at him and patted his head making him look up. "Your welcome buddy."

The two smiled at each other and they continued eating. Gwen smiled at him and noticed he was making a small mess as the souse was on his face and fingers. She held back a giggle.

"Looks like you got a little messy." She said jokingly.

He blinked at her cutely and tilted his head. "I'm sorry." He said.

Gwen sighed but gave him a small grin. She picked up a napkin and walked over to him. "Let's clean you up." She said.

Jun 8He nodded in acceptance and smiled as she picked him up. Being carried was so nice.

Gwen entered her bathroom and set him down on the counter before turning on the bathtub water. 'He's probably needed this for the longest time...' She thought. 'I can only imagine how dirty he must be under those old rags...' She finally filled the tub, then turned to Harry with a smile. "All right, let's clean you off." But she frowned when she noticed he was looking nervously at the water. "What's wrong?"

"I-Is it too cold...or hot...?" He asked.

"No, it should be just right." Gwen replied, tilting her head.

"Promise me I won't go under...?"

Gwen rose a brow at him. "You won't go under buddy." She said softly.

He gazed up at her and hesitantly nodded.

Gwen smiled down at him. "Okay buddy, I need you to take off that…shirt" she said the last part with a grimace. 'It's more of a rag then a shirt!'

Harry hesitated as he gripped the shirt tightly. Gwen sighed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at her. "You are safe okay. I will not hate you. You have nothing to hide from me." She smiled sweetly at him. "After all, I am your hero right?" she asked with a cute pout.

Harry nodded with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and with great courage pulled his shirt over his head.

Gwen was expecting it, but that did NOT make it any easier to see. She looked at him sadly as she saw the injuries covering him. "C'mere little guy..." She said gently, picking him up carefully. She held him gingerly to her chest. He looked up at her and snuggled in close.

"You're warm..." He mumbled. Gwen smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. "So are you ready to get clean?" He nodded. "All right, here we go!" She placed him in the water gently and held him as he squeezed his eyes shut. "See? You're okay!" She encouraged.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as the warm water relaxed him. "It's…not burning or freezing…it's just right!" he said softly.

Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly but then smiled softly down at him. "That's right." She said. She grabbed some soap and a washcloth. "Close your eyes so no soup can get in them." She warned.

He did so closing his eyes as Gwen got the rag wet and placed the soap in the rag and started to wipe it on his face making him squirm slightly. She giggled at him. "Hold still little guy."

Harry tried to stay still as she finished with his face, she placed the rag in the water to wash the soap away and cleaned the soup off his face. She did this all over his body making him squirm and giggle much to the girl's joy.

She picked up a shampoo bottle and poured some in her hand before starting to massage it into his hair and scalp.

Gwen whistled as she worked on cleaning the little boy's wounds. She was happy. He was almost clean.

"All right, your hair's nice and clean...Now to wash the rest of you..." She frowned.

"I-I can do it..." Harry said. Gwen blinked.

"You know what to do?"

"M-Move the soap on my body...?"

She nodded at him. "that's right, you also take the cloth and move it on your body." She spoke softly.

Harry nodded and took the soap and the cloth and started to mimic what she was doing. Gwen leaned back with a small pout. She was enjoying washing him.

He dabbed the cloth into the water and washed over his scars wincing slightly as the fabric got caught on a few.

Gwen frowned softly at him. 'He's been hurt more than I am. And that's saying something.' She thought with a shake of the head. When he looked done she gave him a smile and lifted him from the tub and placed him down on the ground. She handed him a towel. "You know what to do with this?" she asked him.

He nodded as he grabbed the towel around himself and cooed at how warm and fluffy it was. Gwen giggled at him an decided to help him a little as she started to rub him dry, when she got to his sides he started to giggle lightly.

"That tickles." He said. Gwen smirked.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Then how about THIS?!" She began to tickle the little boy relentlessly. He laughed and laughed. It was a great sound. Soon enough, she stopped and smiled at his pouting face. "I really like your laugh." He blinked.

"Oh...I...I can try to do it more then."

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you." Gwen replied with a smile.

She lifted the smiling and blushing boy up and headed to the bedroom. She smiled down at him and looked around and smiled at the bear that was lying on her pillow. She walked over to it and laid him down, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin while tossing the towel to the side.

She picked up his bear and handed it to him which he took and nuzzled it with a content smile. She sat down on the corner of the bed and ran her hand through his hair. "Get some sleep okay." She said softy.

Harry gave her a slight nod, "Can…can you tell me some stories…?"

Gwen smiled down at him. She crawled into bed and lifted him up gently so he was lying in her lap. "I did promise you huh?" she said.

She smirked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, there was a time when I fought a dude with wings…"

She talked for around an hour about her many adventures. "Then I leaped from the building web zipped the robber and delivered the jewels back to the bank. All and all a good day I tell-"

She looked down and felt an intense warmth pass over her. Little Harry had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

She smiled and yawned. "I could use some sleep too, actually..." She said. Wordlessly, she climbed into bed next to the little boy.

The young woman smiled as he pressed himself closer to her. 'Aww...' She thought.

She pressed her lips against his forehead. "Night, Harry..." She whispered.

"Night…mommy." He mumbled back.

Her eyes go wide and as she gasps in shock. She feels her heart beating fast and an intense warmth overwhelm her. "Mommy?" she asked quietly only to see the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

She gives him her warmest smile and pressed her lips on the side of his head lingering there. "Mommy it is then." She whispered to him before closing her eyes with a blissful smile on her face drifting into the realm of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The night had passed without incident, no nightmares no sudden world crisis or multi-verse crisis, interesting as that was, it still held her back from sleep, and Gwen Stacy loved sleeping. She may never call it beauty rest, but she will admit it is a beautiful thing. Yet for the life of a hero, sleep was sacred.

But, it would seem that the gods where smiling down on her as they allowed her a night of sleep with no interruptions, and she was savoring it.

She curled more into her warm bed and sighed in absolute bliss. Now this was the life. It was a winter time and to her shame her costume dose not catch heat that well so she was often cold in her outings, so it was nice to just stay under the covers and not move.

'I'm not moving. Nope. Not getting up. Not going to happen. Who's cooking breakfast?'

She blinked her eyes open in confusion. "Wha-?" she gazed around the room finding nothing, she went to turn over only to yelp as she fell face first onto the floor.

She let out a groan before getting up and realizing Harry was gone. And if breakfast was cooking... Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God..." She said.

Hurriedly, she rushed downstairs in a panic. She looked in and saw...

That Harry was cooking like a pro.

She stood in the doorway mouth agape at the sight she was seeing. The little timid boy she had saved last night. Was cooking breakfast and flipping eggs. With great skill mind, you. Gwen couldn't help but observe as how calm he looked, at how much of a contrast it was from the scared boy last night.

Gwen slowly walked into the kitchen her footsteps alerting the boy of her presence as he turned after catching a flipped pancake without looking. 'I wish I could do that.' She thought with some envy but focused on the issue at hand. "Hey buddy." She said softly with forced cheer.

Harry did not notice and gave the woman a small smile. "Hello…Ms. Stacy." he greeted adorably and shyly.

She smiled for real now, and folded her arms as she observed him in her apron that some of her friends had gotten her when she moved out. Conveniently it had spider-web as a design. Gave her a mild panic attack, but she had relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief when they said it looked cool in her new pad. She had to admit that he did look adorable in it but, "Harry…what are you doing?"

He blinked at her adorably and titled his head. "Cooking breakfast." He replied simply.

"Why?"

"Uh…am I supposed to?" he asked now sounding very unsure.

Gwen shook her head. "I mean, you're good at it, but...you're way too young to be doing that on your own. If you wanna cook breakfast, at least make sure to wake me up first, all right?" He flinched.

"I'm sorry..." He squeaked softly. "I broke a rule..."

"Whoa, don't worry, I didn't establish any rules yet! Just...in the future, okay?"

Harry nodded his head slowly still feeling bad though. Gwen gave him a smile. "Great! So, what you make?" she asked now curious walking over to him looking over at all he made.

"Uh…nothing much…just some eggs and pancakes with bacon" He replied shyly.

Gwen felt her mouth water a little at what he said before gulping. "You don't say?" she asked.

He nodded timidly. "Yeah…it's nothing much…I'm sorry."

"Hey this is more than enough." She reassured with a smile. Before a specific sent passed by her nose. "W-What's that?"

"Oh! The cinnamon buns smell like they are ready." He commented hopping off the chair and walking over to the oven putting on the oven mitts. Gwen watched him with wide eyes as he pulled out what could only be described as heaven on a tray.

"If this is what you call 'not much', I can only imagine what a big meal is for you." She said, drooling slightly. Harry looked at her with a tilted head and she smiled back.

"Y-You like it?" He asked softly.

"I LOVE it." Gwen corrected.

He smiled with a small blush. He had never been told that someone liked his cooking before. His family would always say how much they despised it but there was never any left for him to eat.

Gwen giggled at his blush and messed with his hair making him squeak out in surprise making his pink face now red. "My cute chef." She smirked.

She helped him set the table and fixed both their plates, telling him to sit down and relax. "You cooked it, at least let me deliver it." She said with a smile at his hesitant look. He nodded sitting at the table.

Gwen walked over to him and sat down a plate of a fluffy pancake and some scrambled eggs, along with a nice warm cinnamon bun. "You want me to cut up the pancake for you?" she asked sweetly.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "But this is for you." He said. Gwen shook her head.

"You worked hard on it. I won't deny you food. Ever." She explained. He tilted his head.

"Well...Okay..." He said. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Gwen nodded. "Eat up!"

Harry nodded slowly as he lifted his knife and fork having used them many times to cook. He had learned to use them with ease. He cut out a small piece of pancake and dipped in in syrup and with a nervous look to a smiling Gwen he took a bite.

It was the greatest thing he had ever tasted.

His eyes had grown wide in shock and amazement. He stared up at her in shock. "I-its good!" he said in shock.

Gwen giggled at him. "Well, glad to hear the cook say that about his cooking." She joked lightly.

Harry shook his head though with a confused look. "But…why did they hate it?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" Gwen asked confused.

"I made it for Uncle Vernon-"

"He's not your uncle." Gwen replied.

"Oh...Sorry...I made it for them, and...they hated it...They said it was awful..."

Gwen stared at him bemused. "You are talking about walrus and beach ball, right?" she asked him with a small smirk.

Harry blinked then giggled lightly when he made the connection. "They do look like them…but if they hated it…why was there nothing for me?" he asked.

Gwen scowled for just a moment before being replaced with one of her blank looks to not concern him. "Buddy. If this is just breakfast, and trust me even making this is difficult, then your other dishes must be amazing. What they did was wrong, and they are paying for it." She smirked now showing of a bit of her Spidey side. "The only food they will be getting from now on is prison food. That alone is torture after having this." She took a bite and moaned. "Oh my god so good."

Harry blushed but gave her a thankful smile. It did make him feel better. "C-Can I still cook then?" he asked.

"Only when I am around." She said stern. Prodigy cook or not, he is only five…four…three? The point is he is still too young to do it alone!

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay, Miss Stacy." He said.

Gwen let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh...Miss Stacy...You're a polite little guy." She ruffled his hair. "Man being called Miss Stacy makes me feel so old..."

Harry looked down sadly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you think you're old." Gwen chuckled.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's gonna happen eventually anyway." She replied.

"Don't feel bad, Miss Stacy. I know you'll still be super pretty even when you do get old."

Her heart grew warm at the rather innocent and sweet complement, she smiled softly at him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Thanks buddy."

He nodded with wide eyes and red cheeks.

She giggled at him. "Come on, eat up. We are seeing your new granda-ah I mean my father today to go over some things."

Harry blinked at her. "What kind of things?" he asked.

Gwen sighed softly but gave him a small grin. "Spider-Woman things buddy. Among other super-secret topics." She said with a stern look but her eyes betrayed her cheer and Harry noticed as he nodded with a smile.

"I will not tell anyone." He promised.

Gwen chuckled and gave him a pat on his head. "Thanks, little guy. You're a good boy." She said softly, causing him to smile.

"Thank you...I try really hard to be." He said softly, eliciting a smile from the blonde.

"And that's why you're the perfect little boy." She cooed, ruffling his hair.

"P-Perfect...?" Harry said softly.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Yup. Absolutely perfect." She said.

Harry frowned though. "B-but I'm not perfect…I…I'm a freak."

Gwen froze at that word. The many times she had been called that for loving science or the bashing she got from the Daily Bugle. She knew what it felt like to be an outcast. Seeing this poor child think he was one too pained her to no end.

"Why do you say that buddy?" she asked softly moving to sit next to him griping his hand gently.

Harry frowned and looked down at their joined hands. "D-Don't be mad at me."

"Never."

"I…I do freaky things…" he said softly almost in a whisper.

Gwen looked at him with a raised brow before smiling. "And I don't?" Harry gasped.

"No! You're not freaky!" He said, sounding horrified at the mere suggestion. This elicited a giggle from the blonde.

"Then neither are you." She said gently. "I do weird stuff that most people don't do too."

"But the stuff you do is cool and helps people..."

"Oh yeah? And what do you do, buddy?"

"I...I make stuff float and change colour and I disappear sometimes and end up in different places..."

"Sounds pretty cool to me."

Harry stares up at her smiling face confused. "I-It is?"

Gwen's smile grew as she nodded. "Yeah! Making things float sounds like a dream for when you are too tired to move, changing the color would make things simpler. A stealthy black suit instead of stark white…so wish I had that. And the ability to teleport, I wish I could do that. Would save me money on webbing." She smiled at his wide-eyed gaze. "Harry, your powers, are not bad, they are…well as a friend of mine said it, a gift."

"A gift?" he asked softly.

She nodded with a grin holding both his hands. "Right, a gift that was given to you to be unique, to be something special."

"I-I'm special?" he asked teary eyed.

"Of course, you are buddy. Very special." She hugged him close. Then her grip grew tighter. "Just remember this one thing. Okay?" she sounded desperate and a tad sad as well making him worry but he nodded anyway.

"Remember, that with great power, whether it be big or small, it comes with great responsibility." She spoke to him, the mantra that all spiders follow. She was no exception.

Harry blinked twice. "Responsibility?" He asked with a tilted head.

"That's right. When you have power, you should never abuse it to get your way. You should use it to help others."

"Like you!"

"Exactly!" Gwen ruffled his messy dark hair with a grin. "You're really getting it!"

Harry grinned up at her his emerald eyes shining. Gwen smiles back just as bright. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up and then we are off."

Outside of the apartment far from view stood a figure gazing at a photo in their hand as if mesmerized by what is showed. Spider-Woman walking down the street holding a child close to herself. The figure gazed up its eyes hidden behind a brown hood. The very child in the position of a policemen's daughter.

The figure crushed the photo into a fist. Soon the hunt would begin and the bait had been found.

Gwen hummed as she walked down the street holding the child close to herself as she headed to where her father and family still lived. "Good old Queens. Can't forget it if you tried." She said with a fond smile.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "W-We're gonna see queens?"

"That's right, Harry!"

"Oh...Um...Should I practice bowing...? I've never met a queen before...And where's the king...?"

Gwen laughed in great amusement. "Oh…oh my sides…" she said.

Harrys eyes grew wide in concern. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" he asked sounding concerned.

Gwen grinned at him her eyes shining in mirth as she kissed him on the top of his head making him blush. "Peachy. I'm using that though. Queens, start bowing…See how Stark thinks of that one." She smirked.

Harry blinked up at her confused. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Just an annoying co-worker." She said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Gwen smiled at the cute child in amusement, but froze as she felt her spider-sense going off. She turned her head and started to look around for what triggered it, but saw nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she now felt the feeling of being watched.

Yet she saw nothing, no random mob member, super villain, telemarketer, nothing. Blinking in confusion she shrugged and continued her way wondering if her spider-sense might be acting up.

But then that wouldn't make much sense...Her spider sense hadn't steered her wrong before...Shaking her head, she sighed. 'I'll just have to keep a sharp eye out.' She thought to herself as she carried the little boy along.

Her pursuer looked down at her like a predator surveying its prey. And in a sense, that is precisely what this was...

"Oh, little spider...You have no idea just what kind of night you're in for." The mysterious figure said with a smirk, watching as the confused spider woman walked along.

"All right, we should be there any minute." Gwen said with a smile.

Harry then grew nervous. He was never good with new people and he had no idea who this person would be. Miss Gwen said it was her father but…he was still worried that he would hate him and make her throw him away.

His thoughts were put on hold however as he felt Miss Gwen mess with his hair, he looked up in confusion as Gwen gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about my dad. He may be strict but he's a good man." She said with fondness and pride, then an amused smile grew on her face. 'Unless I bring a boy home then, oh boy dose he put those shotgun dads to shame.'

Harry nodded up at her still feeling nervous but he nodded anyway feeling calmer than before. "W-Will he like me?" he asked her.

Gwen smiled tenderly at him. "Of course, he will, both him and my mom will love you. I know it." She said sweetly.

Harry smiled up at her and she grinned down at him and kissed him on the nose making him giggle. She looked up and her smile brightened. "Here we are." She said.

Harry looked up at the large house. Some of his nervousness returned as he nestled closer to Gwen. "Aww, don't worry little guy. You know nothing bad will happen."

"I-I guess..." Harry said softly.

"Good. Now just let me knock on the door and you'll meet my dad." She knocked three times.

Harry stared nervously as the door began to open...

A woman answered the door, and she looked like a much older version of Gwen. Same blond hair, same blue eyes. And the same smile that she gave her daughter, and said grin seemed to get bigger when she locked eyes with Harry, which surprised him.

"Gwen!" Mrs. Stacy said in happiness and surprise as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Gwen returned the hug with one arm also smiling.

"Hey mom."

The older woman pulled back and then smiled down at the wide-eyed Harry. "Oh my, who is this handsome man?" she asked sweetly gently moving a strand of hair out of his face.

Gwen smiled at the sight. "His names Harry."

"Harry. What a nice name." she said softly. She looked up at her daughter with a smile. "Well come on in you two." She said gesturing them to enter the house as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you." Harry said politely, causing the older woman to giggle.

"He's a very polite young man." She said in delight. Gwen smiled.

"Yeah..." She gave Harry a sad smile, knowing that the main reason he was so polite is that it was beaten into him.

"I know what happened, Gwen, and I'm so proud of you for staying by his side when he needs someone to love him."

Gwen blushed and gazed down bashfully. "Aw heck…You know…just doing what anyone else would do."

The woman shook her head with a smile. "Not in this city I'm afraid. They would have sent him to the orphanage instantly. You? Took him into your home and helped him. That's more heroic."

Gwen blushed but smiled genuinely. "Thanks mom."

The older woman just gave her daughter a smile. "Your welcome. Now your father should be home soon."

Gwen blinked. "I thought he had a day off today." She said surprised and disappointed.

The woman sighed softly as she walked into the kitchen, "He was, but something came up and they called him in on his day off. You know those Jimbo's Hunters Supply robberies?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah." she had been trying to find who had been behind the robberies for a while now, but she had always either arrived too late or at one that had not been targeted. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Well apparently, there was another robbery last night." She said and Gwen frowned and cursed to herself. 'I should have been there to stop them!' "No one was hurt thankfully but the police are stumped."

"So, dad went in to help out?" Gwen asked and her mother nodded.

"He said he wouldn't be long. Take a seat and relax as I get us all some snacks while we wait." She said with a smile and walked further into the kitchen.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, mom." She called after her mother before looking at Harry, holding him by the armpits.

"Um...Miss Stacy, is your daddy a police person?" He asked. Gwen nodded.

"Yep, he sure is! And he has a top ranking too!"

"Wow...He also stops bad guys like you!" Gwen nodded.

"That's right. He's part of my inspiration for becoming a hero in the first place."

"He sounds cool." He said.

Gwen giggled at him and sat down on the couch and placed him on her lap. "Very cool."

He smiled up at her and looked around the house in interest. He had never seen a lively room. It looked like it was well kept but also like someone just to relax. He noticed pictures on the wall of Gwen, her mother and another man he guessed was her father.

He frowned softly as he remembered his old home. He had to keep it clean constantly but compared to this place it looked so dull and boring. He looked up at Gwen and felt her gently running her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp making him relax further into her.

Its then her mother walked back in with a plate full of little things. "There we go. Help yourself. Thirsty?"

Gwen shrugged. "I could go for some water." She glanced at him. "How about you buddy?"

Harry blushed. "Uh…"

Seeing him struggling the older woman smiled softly. "We have apple juice. Is that okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and the woman smiled wider and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" He called after her, sounding almost panicked, like if he didn't say thank you for everything...Well...

"Heh...It's good to be polite, but you don't need to be afraid of anything. No one's gonna hurt you." Gwen said, ruffling his hair.

"But...I still wanna be nice to people. I don't want them to think I'm bad..."

"Aww, Harry, no one can think you're bad." Gwen cooed as she stroked his back. "You're SUCH a good boy."

He blushed and gazed down shyly. Gwen giggled at that and just hugged him close. "You want some cheese and crackers?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly. She reached over and picked both up. "Now what you wana do is place the cheese on the cracker and eat them together." She said handing the two to him as he placed the cheese on top of the cracker and took a bite. He smiled.

"Yummy!" he cheered making Gwen smile.

"I know, right?"

"It's really good." He said happily.

"And it's something so easy to make." Gwen nodded. "Here, have another." The two of them had two more each before her mother returned to the room.

"Well then, your father should be returning home soon enough." She chirped happily.

"Well that's good." She said cheerfully as she and Harry took their drinks.

"Thank you." Harry said politely, making the older woman smile tenderly down at him.

"You are quite welcome. Now, what have you been up to lately?" she asked taking a seat next to her daughter.

Gwen shrugged taking a drink. "Oh, you know, MJ still ticked that I missed rehearsal…again. About to lose job over at Oscorp for missing time, you know the life of a teenage vigilante." She smiled lightly.

The older woman frowned and shook her head. "Gwen…"

"I know, but I won't stop." She turned to face her mother showing determination and a seriousness that surprised the older Stacy. "I have responsibility's bigger than me. Much bigger, bad guys in crazy costumes aside." She then gazed down at Harry fondly and smiled softly. "But I guess there are more impertinent things then Spidey." She gently spoke.

Harry just looked up at her with a curious expression, tilting his head. "You mean me?" He asked. "I'm a big res-responsibility?"

"Well...All kids are a big responsibility." Gwen explained.

"Exactly right." Her mother nodded. "It's certainly not just you."

"Oh...Um...Is it bad to be a big responsibility? Because if it is, I'll try not to be."

Gwen smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Your fine as you are little guy." She said softly making him smile lightly up at her.

The older Stacy watched with a warm smile at the small interaction between the two. It was a sight she would cherish for as long as she lived. Gwen noticed her mom's staring and gave her a confused look. She just shook her head wiping a tear away, 'She's grown up so fast.'

She then gazed at Harry. "Well, while we wait for your father, let me get dinner started. Wana help dear?" she asked.

Gwen nodded with a small smile. She was not a good cook, the only thing she was good at cooking was beaker bottles in science class. Yet, this was whenever her mom wanted to talk to her alone.

She kissed the child again. "We'll be right back." She said and gently placed him on the loveseat next to her.

Harry nodded. "Okay." He said politely before sitting in the chair, waiting, as the two women left the room.

"So what are we making?" Gwen asked as her mother began searching through the cupboards.

"I was planning on making lasagna." She explained.

"Great! Your lasagna's the best." Gwen complimented. "I just hope I don't ruin it with my inept cooking skills." She joked.

Her mother just rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it." She said and the two began to work.

"So, I see how much you two have bonded."

Gwen smiled as she laid out the pasta needed. "Yeah, kids adorable." She said honestly. "Honestly I think he has a super power to make people like him."

The older Stacy smiled at that. "It's nice that you are doing this for him. Now, when do I get to call him my grandson?"

Gwen's face turned red and she smiled softly. "Well...I'm not really sure." She replied. Her mother giggled.

"Well I certainly hope it will be soon. He'd be the perfect grandson."

"Heh...And the perfect son too."

They continued to work talking about how life has been. They only stopped when Gwen felt that familiar tingling in the back of her head.

She dropped the hot tin that the lasagna was in onto the floor with a loud clang. Her head had snapped over to the living room her gaze sharp and expecting.

Her mother startled by the loud sound had clutched her chest in surprised but seeing her tense daughter she held her disapproval back, instead being filled with concern. "Gwen?"

"Somethings wrong." She said softly. She walked into the entrench of the living room and gazed around. "Harry?" she asked out expecting a response. Panic slowly started to fill her as she rushed around the couch and froze all blood draining from her face, and the feeling of ice water going through her veins.

Instead of what she wished to be future son, was a sharp hunting knife and it was lodged into the couch but in between the couch and knife was a letter, and the letter was signed with a large 'K'.


	4. Chapter 4

He was gone.

It rung in her head like a church bell on Sunday morning.

He was gone, he was gone.

She stared down at the knife that held the letter. She pulled it out with ease and lifted the blade up with the note still attached.

With shaking hands, she slowly opened the letter not noticing the terrified gasp of her mother behind her.{Dear Spider-Woman

Tonight, you are the guest of honor.

 _Dear Spider Woman_

 _Tonight, you are the guest of honour._

 _Come and test your skills against your better._

 _You wouldn't want him to be sent in pieces, would you?_

 _Then to the park with you, in hopes of finding the child._

 _Let the great hunt begin!_

 _Signed K_

Gwen's fists tightened around the sheet of paper. 'No...' She thought to herself, too stunned to move. 'Oh GOD no...Not Harry... He's too young for this...'

"Gwen!" Her mother's worried voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Mom, I have to go and get him back!" She said. Her mother flinched sympathetically at the impassioned yell of a mother who's child was in danger.

"Yes, dear, I understand completely. Go and save him. Bring him back safely." Gwen hugged her mother tightly, letting out a soft sob. "It will be okay...Just try not to let your emotions cloud your judgement, okay?"

Gwen nodded against her mother's shoulder. The she was gone. Ms. Stacy stood gazing out the widow as a white figure swung away at fast speeds. She placed her hands to her chest and prayed. "Please…please, don't take him away from her too." She sobbed.

Spider-Woman swung through the city at great speeds. No wise cracks or silly jokes, no this Spider-Woman was out to find the bastard who dare kidnap her son. As she swung more images came to mind and then the fleeing of guilt hit.

'It's my fault. I put him into danger. He's in danger now because someone saw Spider-Woman with him. Oh Harry.' She shook her head. 'Pull yourself together Gwen! Harry needs you right now!' with narrowed eyes she swung down main street as the sun started to set over the New York sky line.

With one finally swing she turned into central park. The only bit of nature in the big city. She narrowed her eyes and decided to take the fight to the kidnapper and fired another web line onto a building.

Only for that line to be cut!

Gwen gasped as her Spider-sense kicked in and she started to spin out of control and fall to the earth below. She crashed through the trees casing the many birds to startle away with squawks of surprise.

Breaking a few branches she turned just enough to extend her arms out and land on the ground with her hands before pushing up and spinning in the air to land on her feet. "And the judges give me…seven, eight, seven, four! Damn those Russian judges!"

Her spider senses kicked in once more, however, and she narrowly managed to sidestep a bullet coming her way. She looked around, eyes narrowed under her mask. "Okay! Show yourself, right now!"

"Impressive...You managed to avoid that so easily." A voice sounded out.

"Who do you think you're dealing with here? Now I'm not playing games with you! Fork over the kid or it's gonna get REALLY ugly!"

"Ah, the child. Don't worry, he'll be perfectly fine. I never intended to hurt him. YOU are the only one I want, Spider-Woman."

Gwen narrowed her eyes under her mask. "If it's me you want, then why involve the kid?" she asked.

"Tsk, Tsk Spider, it's simple."

"Then tell me. If it's so simple."

"I'd rather save my breath. After all, you are going to need it."

Gwen glared now growing angry. "Come out, so I can punch your teeth in!"

"Soon, Spider. But first a test. Make it through my jungle of traps. At the end…you may get what you seek." The voice spoke again and then silence.

"Might want to re check your map! This is no jungle!" she shouts and started to run down the pathway only for her spider sense to ring once again as she back flipped as a giant log swung down to where she just was.

She landed in a crouch and gazed at the log with narrowed eyes. "Right traps, Of course it wouldn't be easy." She snarked.

Stepping forward, she focused on her surroundings. Looking down, she saw a patch of leaves, obviously covering some kind of pit. "Right, like I'm gonna fall for that." She said before leaping over it.

After landing gracefully, she casually ducked and weaved around various arrows that were fired her way.

"Give up! You can't beat me with these stupid traps!"

She rushed ahead jumping over another pit then more arrows came flying her way witch she dogged with great skill.

She landed in a crouch at a strait shot to the center of the park. 'Must be where this nut jobs keeping Harry.' She thought and sprinted down the road only for her spider-sense to kick in and for her to doge a round of gunfire.

She hid behind a tree and gazed out to see nothing in the vast tree's. "Okay…guessing he has hired help to. Or else he is ripping off the X-Men's danger room."

More automatic fire came her way and the wood started to splinter and crack as the fire carved through the wood. She gritted her teeth and when the bullets stopped she dove to the side. "She shoots!" she fires web balls in the direction of where the bullets came from and impact the guns with a wet THRAP

"She scores!" she said fist pumping.

She walks over to the webed guns and sees them on a motion sensor and holster that allows then to fire themselves "Guess that explains that…wait a second." She slides a bit of leaves off the gun and saw a logo on the side. It was a very exaggerated Hunter with a smile holding said gun in hand. "I've seen this before…" she thought out loud.

It's then she hears a cry and her eyes widen under her mask. "Harry!" she shouts and sprints to where she heard the cry.

She leapt into the clearing, kicking up snow on impact, and raised her fists, looking around wildly. And then, she saw Harry.

The world stopped around her as she saw the little boy she had already grown attached to being held at gunpoint.

"M-Miss Spider-Gwen..." He said softly, tears in his eyes.

Holding the child at gunpoint was a tall figure. A hood hid the figures face, but the jacket held the face of a lion. Around the waist was a belt with both knives and bullets. Hunter boots crushed under the snow.

"Welcome Spider." The figure spoke causing Gwen to tense and narrow her eyes into a glare as she curled her hand into a tight fist.

"Let him go!" she said stern.

"Oh? Why should I?" the figure asked. "Why not come and get him then?" the figure taunted her.

"Fine!" she shouted and rushed forward her fist clocked back ready to strike the crook. Only for her spider-sense to tingle and horrible shocking pain rocked through her as she volts of electricity coursed through her body and she let out a loud scream of pain.

"MISS GWEN!" Harry shouted terrified.

Gwen dropped to her knees her outfit smoking as she let out choked gasps.

"How predictable." The figure spoke and then tossed the child into a cage with the door slamming shut. "Those mines do not come cheap, you know."

Gwen tried to speak but she only felt a kick to the chin knocking her onto her back a few feet away.

"Get up Spider! Show me your strength. Prove to me you are worthy prey for Kraven!"

Harry's mind was racing at this point. He was watching Gwen get beat up and hurt, all for him!

It was his fault...He shouldn't have gotten himself kidnapped...Now Miss Gwen would hate him for sure...

"Harry...Run!" Gwen called out to him, causing him to gasp.

The figure raised a knife and prepared to strike...

"NOOOOOO!" Harry yelled out. The figure froze and turned abruptly when it noticed a bright light flashing.

"WHAT?!"

And then, the figure was launched back.

Gwen took a few deep breaths as she rolled onto her hands and knees. "Okay Gwen. Deep breaths." She spoke softly and slowly pushed herself back to her feet shaking.

She clutched her teeth as she forced her muscles to work and she slowly turned to look for the figure. "Yeah, you better run!" she said holding her midsection. "Ow…"

She then heard sobbing and her head snapped up and she looked over to the cage where Harry was crying his eyes out. "Harry!" she shouts and rushed over to the cage, ignoring the pain.

She slides onto the snow ground in front of the cage and rips the front off. She reaches inside and pulls him into an embrace. Harry continues to sob into her costume but she could care less. He is fine, he's in her arms again, he's safe.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I got you. I got you know." She said her own voice breaking slightly.

"I was scared...I...I thought you were gonna..." Harry trailed off and began to sob louder. Gwen let out a stifled sob as well. This entire time, he was more worried for HER safety than his own...

The two of them comforted each other for several long minutes. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Harry...And I'll try my best not to let it happen again..."

"Sorry you were so worried about me..." Harry said softly. The two just hugged for several moments.

"Wait, what happened to the one who took you?" Gwen asked. She received her answer moments later when she heard a muffled voice. Looking over, she saw a pair of legs, presumably belonging to the kidnapper, sticking out of the snow. The fur pelt had flown off, revealing her outfit underneath.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. The revealing outfit, the shape of the legs... "You were a girl this whole time?!"

The snow bundle shook and Kraven stood from the snow. Mask torn, the hunter pulled it off and lowered the hood to show a beautiful face of a tanned skin woman with shaggy brown hair. She wore body armor underneath. "I guess you found out. No matter."

"That armor…it's not police brand. Hunting armor?" Gwen asked. "Like the guns and the traps, huh?" she asked. Kraven stayed silent just glaring at Spider-Woman with her chocolate brown eyes. "Guess I found my thief."

"I did not steal them. I was returning them to where they belong." She said sternly. Her voice hard yet had a layer of softness.

"And I'm guessing that's you. Wow, ego much."

"THEY WERE STOLEN FROM MY FAMILY!" Kraven snapped.

"Huh?"

"My father! He created all those traps, all those weapons! He taught that no good hillbilly everything! And what did he do?! He ripped my father off! Took everything we had! Never gave my father a cent. Then there's you!" she hissed like a snake.

Gwen frowned under her mask. "Me? What did I do? I just stop crimes, didn't think that was such a horrible thing."

"How arrogant are you?" Gwen put a hand on her hip, her free arm holding Harry protectively.

"And just what do you mean by that, huh?"

"What right do you have to prevent me from rightfully claiming what belongs to my family?!"

"Well, I think there's this little thing called stealing is wrong." She snarked at the woman.

Kraven growled at the joke and pulled out her machete from her belt. "I'll cut out your tongue!" She charged at the spider themed heroine swinging her blade diagonally, yet she hit only open air.

Gwen landed behind her in a crouch having jumped over her just in time. She held Harry close to her but glared at the mad woman. "Swing and a miss." She taunted.

Kraven spun around to take another swipe at the hero but instead felt the blade get knocked out of her hand from some webbing sending it flying and sticking to a lone tree. The huntress then felt a tug on her chest and looked down to see a thin strap of webbing on her chest plate the led back to the spider themed hero and the child who stood behind her hiding behind her legs.

"To sound completely unoriginal. GET OVER HERE!" Spider-Woman pulled hard, and Kraven went flying right at her extended fist, she saw stars and the pain of dislocated jaw. The woman was sent flying over a tree branch then falling to hang off it, swinging gently in the wind.

Spider-Woman webbed her up into a cocoon so she would not escape, then took a deep calming breath. "Glad that's over." She said softly then turned and instantly picked the little one back up into a hug.

Harry smiled widely and hugged her tightly. "Miss Gwen! You did it!" Gwen gave him a grin.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without...Um...Huh...What DID cause her to fall in the snow, anyway?" She asked. Harry looked down.

"Um...Miss Gwen...?" He said softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Gwen asked, patting his head.

"I think I did it...With the freak-I mean...special stuff."

Gwen looked over at the hanging form of the huntress and then at the little boy and smiled. "Well then…I guess I have to say," Harry closed his eyes expecting the worse, "Thank you." His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the white mask with wide eyes.

Gwen smiled down at him behind the mask. She held him close and rocked him gently in her arms. "You saved my hide buddy. You're a hero." She said with a grin.

"H-hero?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Yep, that's right. My little hero." She cooed, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-So I'm a hero...? Just like you...?" He asked softly, staring up at her in awe. "Does that mean I'm gonna grow up to be like you? Will I get to wear a cool costume and stop bad guys?"

"I can see it." Gwen nodded her head, smiling widely under her mask. "Buuut, that's for when you're older. I don't think I'm ready for you to be out doing that kind of thing quite yet."

Harry nodded but nuzzled into her with a smile. Gwen smiled back and just rocked him close. She heard the sirens in the but she did not care now. He was safe in her arms and that was what mattered.

She heard the crunch of the snow and turned to see the police lead by her father approach them. A few officers had their guns pointed right at her, others where wide eyed shocked to see her, and her father had his lowered but giving her a stern look. "Lower your guns." He ordered and then walked up to her. "What happened here?" he demanded.

Gwen pointed up at the cocooned Kraven with a small smirk. "Nothing much. Just dealt with the most recent criminal." She replied calmly. Her father scowled up at the cocoon.

"She tried to take this boy hostage, did she?" He said with a frown, looking at Harry. "Are you all right there, son?"

Harry nodded slowly nuzzling more into the super heroine. Officer Stacy grinned at the child and messed with his hair before nodding his disguised daughter. "We'll handle things from here. Get him someplace safe." He ordered.

Gwen smirked and gave him a lazy salute. "Yes sir!" She fired a web line onto a tree and pulled before being shot into the air to shoot another web line to another tree. The child's excited laughing the only sound in the forest.

The captain watched with a small grin before turning back to the webbed-up criminal and shook his head with a frown. "Now…how to get you down." He muttered.

Gwen swung through the night air, holding a giggling Harry tightly. He was clearly loving the ride, and it made her smile mirthfully.

"Now, we're gonna have to get back to mom's house. Wonder if she's still cooking after all that happened." She chuckled to herself.

"Miss Gwen, is that scary lady gonna go to jail with my uncle?" Harry asked innocently.

"Probably." She said.

Harry frowned softly then looked back up at her. "She was mad…at her daddy and at that other guy…and you too." He muttered.

Gwen nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. She wasn't very nice."

Harry nodded slowly but said nothing more. Gwen saw she was approaching her parents' house. She clung to the wall of the building. "Wrap your arms around my neck buddy." She ordered lightly and he did so now hanging from her back.

She slowly climbed up to the window to her old room and slowly pushed it up and crawled inside. She pulled her mask off and reached around and hugged the child close giving him a kiss on the temple making him giggle.

She smiled and let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. "Quite a day, huh, Harry?" She said, looking up at the ceiling. Harry nodded.

"A lot of stuff happened..." He agreed.

"Yep. But it's okay. We got through it like a couple of champs." Gwen said with a wink, rubbing his back.

"Champs? Like champions? Are we champions?" Harry asked.

Gwen giggled lightly at that. "You bet." She said. She gently sat him on the bed and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out some clothes and put them on over her costume and smiled at him her outfit now hidden from view.

She walked back over sat on the bed next to him and let out a sigh then winced lightly. "Ow…" she muttered feeling the aftereffects of the beatdown she received from Kraven.

Harry noticed and grew concerned. "Your hurt!" he said worried.

Gwen gave him a grin. "Ah, don't worry about it. This is nothing. I've had beatings, and this is a joke compared to what I went through before."

"You got hurt really bad before?!" Harry said, horrified.

"Well...It's all a part of the hero business..." Gwen said softly.

Harry lowered his head hiding his sad face. "I…I'm sorry…I don't want you to be hurt…being hurt is bad." He muttered.

Gwen smiled softly and gently picked him up and sat him down on her lap making him let out a cute squeak. She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to relax into her hold. "Pain is not fun. I get hurt doing what I do, but that's so no one else will get hurt." She reasoned. Harry looked up at her curiously. "I bare the pain so no one else can suffer. A hero is one who will help all people. If I can make someone smile or safe a life…" she smiled brightly. "Then I'll gladly take the pain in stride."

Harry stared up at her in wonder. He had always considered pain as a bad thing, as something that showed that he did wrong. Yet the way she explained it, had him thinking. Maybe not all pain was so bad…and it showed how truly strong she was. He wanted to be strong too.

He griped her hand tightly in his two little ones making her blink down at him. "T-Then…Let me share the pain…so you won't hurt alone…" he said clearly.

Gwen frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

"I wanna fight bad guys too..." Gwen smiled softly and rubbed his head.

"When you're older." She assured him gently. "Much, MUCH older." Harry looked down sadly. "BUT...I'll tell you what we CAN do." Harry looked back up at her. "I can try and train you, for when the day comes that you're ready to fight crime." Harry gasped.

"Really?!" He said excitedly.

Gwen smiled and rested her cheek on his head. "REALLY really." She said softly. She let out a soft yawn. "We should...probably go down for...dinner..." She said softly, her eyes becoming droopy. Despite her words, she made no effort to get up.

"Mmkay..." Harry replied softly, resting his head on her chest.

And then they both fell asleep on the spot.

After some time, Gwen's mother came upstairs to deal with something before hearing snoring coming from Gwen's old room. Pulling the door open, she looked inside and smiled in relief and delight at the sight. Harry was safe and they were both fast asleep...

After properly tucking them in, the older woman went back downstairs, reasoning they could take some of the dinner home tomorrow. And they could eat breakfast together in the morning.


End file.
